warners counterattack
by shnoziyahu
Summary: what happens when the warners decide to come to new york? the story is form wakko's and joey's points of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Warners counterattack**

Chapter 1

The train reached the train station in Seattle. Yakko, Wakko and Dot got out of the train, and without saying a word, they searched for a water tower in the streets of the emerald city.

They founded it quickly. Wakko took out a pen out of his gag-bag and started to draw an elevator. They entered in, the door was closed, and the elevator reached the tower itself in less than three seconds.

They opened the door, and they saw… their 5 other brothers- Rita, Tony, Jessica, David and Erik. After a round of "heloooooo nurse!" they came to the main reason Yakko, Wakko and Dot came all the way to Seattle.

Erik: "Listen. There's a war between all of the world's cartoons…each cartoon cast need to visit as much sitcoms as he can…"

Dot: "What do you mean by visit? And why sitcoms?"

Erik: "I don't know why only sitcoms, and by visit I mean- to come to their house and-in our case- annoy them and probably…"

And then he mumbled something into Dot's ear.

Wakko: "Annoying them? Nothing we didn't do less than a million times."

Yakko: "Who will we visit first? The Cosby show?"

Erik: "No one remembers them. Next!"

Dot: "My wife and kids?"

Rita: "You gotta be kidding."

Wakko: "Seinfeld?"

Tony: "Occupied by the smurfs."

Jessica: "I love Lucy!"

Dot: "what the hell…?"

Rita: "How about Fraisier? He lives right here in Seattle…"

Tony: "the Flintstones got him."

Wakko: "How 'bout Friends?"

Dot: "How can we get to New York in such short time?"

Yakko: "Hey, don't forget the toon physics!"

Wakko: "Right. So- we three will go to New York and you five- how about "The fresh prince of Bel-Air?"

Rita: "Now you're talkin'!"

Yakko, Wakko and Dot left the tower. They ran to New York and reached there after a second (you know, toon physics). Manhattan was their target. Friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warners counterattack**

Chapter 2

**New York City**

It was just a regular day in our apartment. Chandler went to work even before I woke up, and Ross and Rachel were also working. There were only three people in our house- Monica didn't go to work at her restaurant (she took a night shift), my wife Phoebe, didn't go to the Christmas tree store she opened last year (she didn't feel so good), and I was rehearsing for my new movie (American airlines sent me an offer to be in their safety video. I always flew with Delta, but a million dollars are a million dollars!). It was about half past nine, when we suddenly heard a knock on our door.

My wife said: "Maybe it's the pizza!"

Monica answered: "We didn't order pizza!"

And phoebe said: "I did! A large pizza with pepperoni, peppers, mushrooms, bacon, pineapple, mustard, hummus, chocolate, extra cheese, walnuts, cherries, green eggs and ham, one fish…uh, two fish, red fish, blue fish, whipped cream, carbon dioxide, grapes of fury, angry birds, the annoying orange, M&M's, dinosaur meat, gummy worms, cucumbers and Brussels sprouts!"

Monica: "Ew, you're sick!"

Me: "Can I have some?"

Phoebe: "But I thought you hate pineapple!"

Me: "But I want it today!"

Monica: "I'll open the damn door! Why can't you do anything here?"

Me: "Uh…actually, we all never do a thing. Just like Seinfeld- or should I say smurfeld."

But Monica didn't listen. She opened the door and three little creatures came into our apartment!

Monica: "Oh no! These…these are…oh no!"

We all knew them very well. They made all the way from Burbank, California to here, just to annoy us. They kicked us from our OWN apartment and locked us out, they made mess, and they threw an incredible amount of candies and snacks into Monica's mouth (it took her about two months of diets and exercises to lose all of the weigh she gained in that day).

Their names were Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner.

I took my cell phone and dialed Chandler's phone number. 2…4…9…4…3…6…2… I said in our own made-up language:

"Ti yukhlikhz ekh hokh ekil!" (The warners are here again!)

He answered: "Mu yio. tio yom lifikh gun evdikh yo gogd tin ead." (No way. they will never come again after we kicked them out.)

I answered: "Ped eo zo tin! Vkho modom, siolo, emuolk, pmig gkhojakhz vod mulk okhs elt khot luazis!" (But I see them! Three little, zany, annoying, black creatures with long ears and red noses!)

And he said: "Uagio, uagio, eon gunolk!" (OK, OK, I'm coming!).

Chandler, Ross and Rachel came really quickly, but the Warners already made a mess. Wakko jumped on my bed, Yakko took a shower and Dot tried all of Rachel's perfumes. The first one to have enough courage to talk was Ross. He said: "Why are you here? I thought it was clear that our house don't welcome you anymore."

Yakko said: "No, but if you'll hum a few bars..."

Phoebe singed: "Hmmmmhmmmmhmmmmhmmmmhmmm, like house so not welcome you on!"

Dot broke the guitar. That new guitar that cost her 600 dollars! Now she really hurted her feelings! She screamed: "Go the hell out of here! Joey, Chandler, help me show these brats the door!"

We grabbed the Warners and tried to throw them out of the door. That resulted in one pie on phoebe's face, one anvil that landed on Chandler's head and than, I was hit with Wakko's mallet. Then I lost my conscious.


End file.
